RC-1482 (Blade)
"I'm freshmeat. Do what you will with me and I won't give a kriff about it, okay?" -''Blade to his new commander'' RC-1482, known as 'Blade', was a Republic Commando during the Clone Wars. He served in two different squads, one known as the Nightshift (Theta Squad) and one known as the Salvage (Reconnaissance, Espionage, and Sabotage Team REST). He was reassigned from the Nightshift Squad after one mistake after another, and his new Commander, Ave, never took a liking to him. Blade earned himself an embarrassing nickname in the Nightshift Squad, Fish, but redeemed himself in the Salvage and was called Sleuth. After a shooting in the Coruscanti Amphitheater, Blade sniffed out a conspiracy led by a traitorous soldier. He immediately took up the job of finding the traitor, whose number was RC-4041. He soon found out that the leader was his former commander, named Upperdeck. This brought the investigation to a personal level for him. The squad tracked Upperdeck to the forest moon of Tatooine, Ioka. Blade and Salvage Captain Wes found a young native girl named Haliananeradash'Konsuumonoror (nicknamed 'Hal' by Wes, 'Halia' by everyone else) who took an immediate liking to the captain. Blade noticed Halia's daughter-like love for the captain, and a mutual fatherly love from Wes. Blade learned that her parents were assassinated by the Separatists, who had formed an alliance with the clone conspiracy. Wes bargained with Blade to sneak Halia onto their ship and back to Coruscant when they were finished, so the captain could adopt the child. Blade agreed, but the two never were given the chance to smuggled the girl on board before an explosion sent Halia falling down the cliff on which the squad was stationed. Blade was a frequent on the mission to apprehend Upperdeck, making any others promise to save killing the conspirator for himself. He got to that point during the Battle of Saleucami, but was fatally injured. He was saved by the Salvage Squad and was set on life support on Kamino. He suffered severe mental injury and was found unfit for the Army. The Kaminoans were planning to euthanize him, but the Salvage quickly busted him out of the hospital and retrained him to speak, move, and fight. However, his emotions were an object of concern. The injury left his prefrontal cortex in tatters, therefore his negative emotions (anger, sadness, fear, etc.) turned off his mind's safety lock and he would rampage anything or anyone he saw. Later in life, he developed a severe fear of touch (such as someone grabbing his arm) and PTSD. Blade and the Salvage Squad was retired from the Army and never received Order 66. Blade soon married afterwards to Obi-wan's half-sister, Dal-Rian Lars, whom he had met during a mission. He and his surviving brothers sheltered Order 66 survivors and injured clone and storm-troopers. Blade had a pet Kushbah named Kit. Soon, Kit spawned three offspring, whom he named Quitzchi, Mitzi, and Denki, all words in the native Iokan language that meant 'Fun', 'Nuisance', and 'Angel', respectively. Blade and Dal-Rian had a daughter named Lana Sanku, who took the surname of her adoptive grandfather, Waeran Sanku. She flew an X-Wing in the Battle of Yavin. LIFE REASSIGNMENT "If you saw my identification page, you'd think I just graduated." -''Blade grudgingly admitting his rookie status to the Salvage Squad'' Blade was born on Kamino and was flash-trained in Commando operations. He grew up with his three squadmates, Jak, Nori, and his commander, Upperdeck. The three often ganged up on him in acts of practical jokes, which quickly turned into tensity between them and Blade. On their first mission assisting Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker in returning Rotta the Hutt to Tatooine, the Nightshift Squad knocked him out and left him in the hands of Jawas, who gladly took him captive and attempted to sell him as a slave. Unbeknownst to Blade or the Jawas, the Nightshift Squad had reassigned him and his new squad had come to retrieve him. Indignant, the Jawas allowed the Salvage Squad to leave with Blade and his equipment for ten wupiwupi. Now again part of a team, Blade was reluctant to accept membership of the REST, due to the close bonding between members Homeward, Jesp, Bluff, No-go, Wes, and Ave, and he believed there was no place for him. Captain Wes attempted to make each soldier warm up to Blade, and each became a mentor to him. Commander Ave, however, scared Blade and didn't want him on the team. CONSPIRACY "Ave. Status." "Ah, quiet." "Where the fierfek are you?" "In a ventilation shaft?" -Commander Ave and Blade after the escape of the conspirator The Salvage Squad was immediately assigned to guard the Coruscanti Amphitheater, the Chancellor, and the Assets, who worked closely with both the Senate and the Jedi Order to keep the peace between the Republic and the ancient Force-users. Blade's charge, Asset Keela Mundi, daughter of Ki-Adi Mundi, soon requested to leave without him. Unsure of whether he should respect her order or to make sure she was safe, Blade stayed in their viewing box of the opera. His grave mistake led to Keela being shot repeatedly, and turmoil broke out in the Amphitheater. He pursued the traitor and spotted his identification number and saw he was a Republic Commando, but nothing more. Ave lost his temper and, after sending Keela to the hospital, dropped Blade's assignment and dared to bring him back to Kamino, but Wes stopped them, backed up by the rest of the Salvage Squad. Ave finally agreed to keep Blade if he could keep his insolence to himself. Backed up by Wes, Blade tracked the traitor and found him to be his former commanding officer, Upperdeck. Blade took it upon himself to find Upperdeck and arrest him. Their predicament went from worrying to universal panic-worthy when Blade discovered that Upperdeck had gone to the tar bog world of Rogetti, and noticed that the traitor had found a treasure that was left there for the good of the galaxy: Ave's Algorithm, a device that Commander Ave had programmed to predict battle strategies and advise anyone who owned it in military moves. It had become a library of war tactics that was declared a war crime, and so the Salvage Squad left it. However, Upperdeck had retrieved it and the REST were the only ones who could save it. The Salvage Squad then tracked Upperdeck from there to the forest moon of Tatooine, Ioka. There they planned to bring the conspiracy down before it started. However, their plans were changed with the unforeseen arrival of Commander Cody, the 212th, and Captain Rex with the 501st, who explained the neutral negotiations between Dooku and Senator Bail Organa were to be held there, and that they thought that the REST knew. Ave used this to cover up their independent mission. Cody then stated his distaste for the paranoia that the Chancellor suffered, putting two Special Operations teams on the mission. Blade hadn't an idea what was about to happen, though the rest of the Salvage knew that Cody had meant the Special Operations Brigade Team and themselves. Not long afterwards, the next squad of commandos appeared, named Commander Serrade, Captain Gregor, Rooks, Sunny, Shock, and Rut. TO BE CONTINUED